Crónica de la hija de Júpiter
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Llegué al Campamento en noviembre, hace tres años. Tenía catorce cuando mi madre se subió al tejado con un paquete envuelto en una tela oscura y un secreto callado: soy la hija de Júpiter.


Este fic participa en el reto "Tu llegada al Campamento Greco-Romano.

Disclaimer: Percy Jakson y Los héroes del Olimpo surgieron de la mente de Rick Riordan.

Sé que en el foro El Monte Olimpo presenté un OC con el mismo nombre, pero entonces no se me ocurrían nombres y le puse el de mi cuenta (solución fácil). Hagamos como que son dos chicas con el mismo nombre, que a veces pasa.

* * *

Llegué al Campamento en noviembre, hace tres años. Tenía catorce cuando mi madre se subió al tejado con un paquete envuelto en una tela oscura. Mientras la contemplaba moverse sobre las tejas de cerámica, pensé que debía ser algo realmente importante, porque lo máximo a lo que había subido ella era a la terraza, en el lado opuesto en el que solía estar yo.

Mi madre era Adele Rousseau, una famosísima actriz y modelo (como se nota que entre famosos no hay paro, ¿eh?), así que no era de extrañar que decidiese invertir parte de su dinero en construirse una moderna casa de tres pisos con múltiples balcones y varias hectáreas por jardín en Wishconsin. Se me hacía raro verla caminar sobre las tejas, casi agazapada, hasta sentarse junto a mí, a medio metro del borde. Y fue al grano. Soltó la bomba.

—Mayra, —Logró jadear— sé que debería haberte hablado sobre tu padre, pero es un tema algo. . . peculiar y difícil de creer. Y ya vas haciéndote mayor, así que no debería retrasarlo.

Me contó la historia de sus inicios en el cine, de como fue ganando fama y de como conoció a un hombre deslumbrante y encantador. Dijo que estaban muy enamorados y que cuando ella estaba embarazada tuvo que irse. Después pasó a hablarme de dioses romanos y finalizó diciendo:

—Tu padre es Júpiter, rey de los dioses.

Estuve a punto de reírme y decirle Muy bueno mamá, seguro que te cogen en el casting. Pero desenvolvió el paquete y me lo puso en el regazo. Era una espada en una vaina. Tenía la empuñadura hecha completamente de oro. La desenfundé y vi que la hoja también estaba hecha de oro. Y había una inscripción en latín. _Caelum tuae robigo consumet_

 _El cielo es tu suelo_ Traduje mentalmente, como por acto reflejo.

Y la espada no venía sola. Iba acompañada de un mapa del condado de Nebraska, en el que había marcado con un círculo un lugar llamado Grand Island. Y dentro del círculo, había marcada una cruz, para señalizar un lugar con mayor precisión.

—No eres la única. —Dijo mi madre con seriedad— Hay más semidioses como tú.

—Te van a dar el papel fijo. —Le comenté.

—No estoy actuando. —Replicó ella.— Va totalmente enserio. Eres la hija de Júpiter.

Me reí mientras doblaba el mapa.

—Claro que sí. —Musité— Soy una semidiosa en el siglo XXI, hija de un dios inexistente.

Me puse en pie sobre las tejas. Levanté la cabeza hacia el cielo y, para reírme un poco, grite:

—¡Eh, Júpiter! ¡Lánzame un rayo, papá!

Y la teja que tenía junto a la zapatilla derecha explotó cuando el rayo cayó sobre ella. Observé como sus pedazos caían hasta el suelo, tres pisos más abajo. Lo primero que pensé es que yo no tenía pintas de la realeza con mi corta estatura o mi complexión delgada. Miré a mi madre y su ceja enarcada.

—¿Brenda también es hija de Júpiter?

Mi madre negó con la cabeza y se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—No, tu hermana es una mortal.

Y una hora más tarde, estaba bajando del coche tras haberme despedido de mi madre, mi hermana pequeña y mi abuela. Me subí la capucha hasta los ojos y entré en el aeropuerto. La parte mala de que tu madre sea famosa es que siempre hay algún idiota que te sigue con una cámara de fotos en la mano. La parte buena es que tu madre puede conseguirte un avión privado para ti sola.

Me pasé el viaje dándole vueltas al anillo que tenía en el pulgar derecho. Era grueso y estaba hecho de plata. Perteneció a mi difunto abuelo, Jean Rousseau, y tenía grabadas sus iniciales. Hice dos cosas más durante el trayecto, una era pensar en mi familia y en qué habría llamado la atención de Júpiter. Supuse que sería la ascendencia francesa de mi madre, por parte del abuelo, y la española por parte de mi abuela Carmen.

Lo segundo que hice fue buscar en Wikipedia información sobre mi padre (Cuando llegué al campamento me enteré que cuando más sabes, es cuestión de segundos que te cojan). Y me enteré que tenía una infinidad de hermanos y hermanas. Me lo tomé bien, siempre me han gustado las familias numerosas. Leí que tenía una esposa llamada Juno que tendía a perder los nervios con los hijos de su marido. Lo primero que pensé es que la comprendía. Lo segundo, que debería andarme con mucho cuidado.

Durante el vuelo me pareció ver nubes de tormenta con formas humanas, pero supuse que sería mi imaginación. Me bajé del avión con la capucha puesta, la mochila bien sujeta a la espalda y el arma que me había dado mi madre entre el cinturón y la cadera izquierda. Nadie pareció fijarse en ella. Me encaminé por la calle buscando un taxi. Cuando una chica se me llevó por delante y caímos las dos al suelo.

Explotó mi mal genio.

—¿De qué vas? —Le espeté poniéndome en pie de un salto.

La desconocida se levantó murmurando disculpas apresuradamente. Parecía tener más o menos mi edad, quizá una año más. Era albina, con el pelo rubio tan claro que parecía irreal, y los ojos azules. Su palidísima piel resaltaba contra su ropa manchada. Aparentaba mi edad, quizás un año más.

—Perdóname. —Se disculpó alisándose su chaqueta, hecha girones— Llevo algo de prisa.

Su vista se perdió en algún punto sobre mi hombro y la cara se le descompuso por el horror. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y la cogí del brazo instintivamente.

—¡Suéltame!

Forcejeó con mis dedos y la solté. Supuse que no le gustaba que invadiesen su espacio ó los ojos como platos y se lanzó contra el suelo, arrastrándome tras ella. Vale, me había cabreado. Trataba de incorporarme para gritarle, pero la réplica no pasó de mi garganta cuando vi incrustadas en la acera y parte de la pared sobre nuestras cabezas unas espinas alargadas.

La chica se puso en pie murmurando una maldición. Me levanté y miré tras nosotras. A poca distancia venía un tipo delgado de mediana edad. Vestía una larga gabardina de un tono marrón oscuro. Contemplé sus ojos sedientos y su sonrisa cruel.

La chica desconocida salió pitando por la calle y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ir tras ella hasta encontrar un callejón para esconderme. Justo cuando doblábamos la esquina sentí agitarse el vientos a mi espalda, y unos segundos después vi clavadas las espinas en una farola.

Me costaba seguirle el paso a la otra chica. Me ardían las piernas y mi respiración era a base de sonoros jadeos. Por suerte ella había decidido no dejarme atrás como ofrenda al tipo de las espinas. Corrimos por la acera, doblamos dos vece más antes de que la chica tropezara con una lata de cerveza, cayese al suelo y yo terminase tendida sobre ella. Entonces la cosa nos alcanzó.

Intercambié una mirada con la chica, ahora de ojos verdes, cuando el tipo se encaminó hacia nosotras. Vimos moverse algo a su espalda y rodamos hacia lados opuestos. Justo donde habíamos estado, ahora estaba lleno de espinas. El hombre de las espinas venía hacia nosotras emitiendo una risa entre dientes. Me planteé la idea de salir corriendo.

 _Ni hablar. Eres mi hija y no vas a huir. Lucha. ¡Gloria a Roma!_

Genial. En un solo día ya estaba perdiendo toda la cordura que tenía. La otra chica arrancó algunas espinas del suelo y susurró para que solo yo la oyese:

—En cuanto se las lance, correremos tras un coche.

Asentí con la cabeza y me preparé para salir corriendo tras un Chevrolet gris a mi derecha.

—No sabéis lo afortunado que me siento. —Comentó el tipo sin perder su sonrisa despiadada. Olisqueó el aire— Comencé persiguiendo a una hija de Venus y termino atrapándola con una hija de Júpiter. ¡Ah, bendita Fortuna!

La hija de Venus le lanzó las espinas directamente a la cara y mientras el tipo lanzaba otra tanda para aniquilarlas, nos arrastramos tras el coche.

—Me llamo Ivery. —Comentó la chica.

—Mayra.

—¿Qué tal si usas tus trucos y le lanzas un rayo? —Sugirió arrastrándose tras otro coche.

—No sé hacer eso.

Durante un segundo se detuvo, pero retomó la marcha y la seguí por debajo de un Renauld, arrastrando la mochila a mi lado para poder pasar sin problemas.

—¿Tienes armas?

—Una espada.

Sonrió. Sacó un objeto dorado del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—No está mal. —Comentó— Perdí la mía esta mañana, pero aún me queda la daga.

Oí el rugido del tipo más grave de lo que habría sido una voz humana. Segundos después escuché como el Chevrolet gris entraba en una tienda por el escaparate. Miré a Ivery.

—Vale. Hay que idear un plan. —Meditó unos segundos— ¿Qué te parece hacer de cebo mientras yo le meto esto en el cogote? —Preguntó balanceando la daga con el pulgar y el índice.

No lo pensé mucho tiempo, porque oí como otro coche se estrellaba contra un edificio. Aquel tipo perdía los papeles más rápido que yo cuando estoy de mal humor.

—Hecho. Pero ni se te ocurra abandonarme.

—Descuida.

Me deslice hacia la calzada. Rodé fuera y me levanté. Pasé el brazo por el asa de la mochila y agarré con la mano la parte de abajo. Ya tenía un escudo improvisado, que seguro se rompería a la primera tanda de espinas, pero al menos era algo.

—¡Eh, tú!

La criatura, ya no era un tipo, saltó a unos metros de distancia para que pudiese verlo. Era la cosa más rara que alguna ve haya visto, y eso que me encantas las películas de ficción con seres extraños y extravagantes. Tenía el cuerpo de un león combinado con una cabeza humana —rodeada por la melena leonil, por cierto— y una cola de escorpión que se balanceaba peligrosamente tras él.

—Conque la hija de Júpiter ha decidido enfrentarse ya a mí y morir, ¿eh?

—Más bien venía a hacerte un trato. —Moví con disimulo la mano libre hacia la espada. Oh, por favor Ivery, no te enfades— ¿Si te entrego a la hija de Venus me dejarás marchar?

Ivery se movía tras la criatura. Pude ver como enarcaba una ceja, ofendida ante mi comentario. El monstruo rió escandalosamente.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —Sonrió de forma socarrona— Te daría cinco minutos de ventaja, diez como mucho. Y aún así terminaría atrapándote.

Ivery se movió con una agilidad y sigilo más que envidiable a la espalda de la criatura. Se detuvo a pocos metros. Cogió la daga por la hoja y echó el brazo hacia atrás, dispuesta a lanzarla a la cabeza.

—Bueno, —Retomé el hilo— una vida a cambio de otra. A mí me parece un buen trato.

La criatura rió.

—Ya, pues no lo es.

Y de súbito giró el cuerpo hacia Ivery, golpeándola con la cola y mandándola a estrellarse contra un coche. Oí como la daga repiqueteaba a sus pies. Durante un minuto me entró el pánico al ver que no se movía, pero meneó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor.

 _¿A qué esperas? ¡Ataca! Depende de ti.¡Álzate!_

Por raro que suene, escuchar una voz dentro de la cabeza me hizo recuperar la cordura. Desenvainé mi espada y corrí hacia la cosa, gritando para llamar su atención. Se volvió hacia mí. Alcé la mochila-escudo. Enarbolé la espada mientras Ivery se levantaba a espaldas de la criatura. Retrocedí unos pasos para darle espacio a la semidiosa y la criatura me siguió de cerca.

Vi las intenciones de atacarme que tenía la bestia, pero Ivery hizo el primer movimiento. Le hundió la daga en un costado hasta la empuñadura. Aproveché el momento en que el monstruo aulló para blandir la espada y rebanarle la cabeza, no sin antes parar un zarpazo con la pobre mochila.

 **0—0—0**

Llegamos al Campamento un par de horas después del anochecer. Ivery se sabía el camino de memoria porque ya hacía cuatro años que acudía allí. El Campamento Greco-Romano era un espacio amplio y oculto para semidioses como nosotras, rodeado por un bosque frondoso y un campo enorme. Había dos tipos de construcciones: a un lado había una infinidad de cabañas, todas con tamaños y colores diferentes. Y al otro había edificios construidos al estilo romano, griego o ambos estilos juntos.

Ivery me guió entre los edificios greco-romanos, señalando y nombrando cada uno. Al final se detuvo frente a uno alto e imponente.

—El principia. —Explicó la hija de Venus— Dentro están las pretoras. Si vas a unirte al campamento deberías hablar con ellas.

—También podría huir ahora. No me ha visto nadie. —Comenté.

Ivery me miró con la sombra de una sonrisa amenazando sus labios. Me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hasta la puerta. Llamó con el puño y esperamos a que nos abriese alguien. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió hacia dentro y se plantó una chica en la entrada. Parecía latina. Tenía dos ojos negros a juego con su largo pelo, que llevaba en una pulcra trenza.

—Hola, Reyna. —Saludó Ivery. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acercó a ellas— Esta es Mayra, hija de Júpiter.

Levanté la mano a modo de saludo. A ver cómo me iba de ahora en adelante en el campamento como la hija de Júpiter.

* * *

Sí, muy típico de mí. No se me ocurren personajes y en medio del fic cuelo un OC recién salido de la nada. —.—

Como la madre de Thalia y Jason era una actriz, creo recordar, me basé en eso. Lo de la ascendencia francesa y española fue un caprichillo.


End file.
